


Blast From The Past

by bcandii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcandii/pseuds/bcandii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a lesson with Harry, Severus gets a blast from the past through the young man's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blast From The Past

It had been a long night, full of preparation duels and plain old self-loathing for the spy known as Severus Snape. He was trying, trying so hard to prepare Potter for the upcoming war that he shouldn’t even be apart of. He had promised the boy’s mother that he’d protect him, mainly because Lily had been his best friend, but it was more then that. It was because of his father. Severus hated the man for all he had put him through over the years, but no one knew just how bad it really was, because it was just the bullying, it wasn’t just the insults, no, Potter and he had been lovers and he had fallen in love with the pure-blooded bastard, but alas, it couldn’t, wouldn’t be, because James had his eyes on Lily, even while he was buggering the Slytherin. James had told him about his father’s wishes. About him pretending he was straight. He had told him that he wouldn’t be able to be with him much more because it would only be bad in the long run, but when the dark haired man ran off and started buggering his best friend, he lost it. Had insulted the poor redheaded girl and lost both his best friend and his lover that same day. No one saw the pair for years after their graduation. The werewolf would talk about the baby they were having, and then had, but no one ever saw it, and then he heard the prophecy. He only heard part of it, heard that only one could live and he had run and told Dumbledore, because he had never really gone over to the half-blooded git that called himself a Lord. Albus suspected the Potters and he went to save them, but someone else must have heard the prophecy as well because the house was empty, on fire and blown to pieces. Lily was dead, a blank look in her eyes as a baby sat beside her, awake and crying. Severus scooped up the baby, running and finding Sirius outside. He took the baby with the most shocked look he had ever seen and Severus ran. He couldn’t make himself look for the man he loved, he also couldn’t think back to that day or he might have asked himself, where was the baby’s room. It was a two-room house, but the room they found him in was a woman’s room. Not a man’s thing in sight, much less a baby’s toys or bottle. Nothing. As it was, Severus didn’t think about it, merely saw the boy that had taken his lover from him, one way or another. “Professor, maybe I should head back.” Potter said.  
“First, the Headmaster wants me to teach you Occulmency.” The green eyes widened.  
“That manipulative bastard.” The teen murmured.  
“Watch your tongue.”  
“You can’t teach me, sir.”  
”And why not? You doubt my skill?”  
“Far from it.” The teen replied. “But I already know Occulmency and Legimency.”  
“How?” He questioned.  
“A- friend taught me quite some time ago.” Severus has noticed that something was different about this Potter, lately. Before he hid from him, ignored him, even insulted him, everything his father had done to try to keep the other at arms length, but lately, he coaxed him for a reply. He baited him to answer back. He, dare he say it, even flirted with him.  
”Let’s test it then.” And they did, for hours more, until neither could barely breathe anymore. Severus had had enough, no one, not even the Dark Lord could put up this much resistance to him. He pushed harder until he saw the shield around his mind start to crack. He saw the Dursleys, beating him into submission. He saw Lily talking to him softly, sadly, like she knew she wouldn’t see him again, he saw- But he was pushed out. Something was off about that memory. “Her hair.” He noticed. Harry froze. “Her hair wasn’t that long since seventh year. Legimens.” Severus said, looking for older memories. Finally, he saw himself, a smile on his face. He also saw Harry, no James, smiling sadly, still sitting in the potion master’s common room.  
”I’m sorry.” Was all he could say.  
”How is this possible?” He asked. “You- you’re James?” He nodded sadly.  
“Yes.” He said softly before speaking fast. “Severus, I’m sorry, you have to understand. That prophecy you heard wasn’t the first one. They all say it’s me. All the clues say I defeat him. I knew it would put you in danger, and then my father started his homophobic speeches again and I found Lily. I knew she was your friend, so I could still keep tabs on you, but then she admitted she was in love with Sirius. I admitted to having to kill the Dark Lord and she knew she would pretend to be with me, seeing my best friend in secret, so that you would be safe. If my father would have found out he would have handed you to Voldemort himself. I couldn’t risk it. Then Voldemort found out of the safe house, fucking Peter, and he killed Lily, tried to kill me, but instead it rebounded, changed me into a baby. You found me, assuming I was ‘Harry’, the baby we had made up to keep up appearances. Sirius had handed me off to Hagrid, who took me to Petunia, so he could hold Lily one more time before going after Pettigrew.” James was out of breath, but he never got a chance to catch it because as soon as he finished his explanation, Severus was on top of him, having knocked him to the floor, his lips pressed against James’.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, only like a thousand words, and ends abruptly, but I think it’s a decent starter story for a new pairing. No smut yet, but maybe if I get into pairing more. Tell me what you think. I know there were plenty of plotholes but eh, I’ll live. Also, I wrote this in the span of like twenty minutes while dealing with silly little girls whining about cookies. I love my daughter, lol. Anyways, Read & Review, I love you guys! OH OH OH OH! I’m thinking of taking prompt requests. As in you request me to write a story about a prompt. Your pair or mine, it’s up to you.  **CaNDi**


End file.
